A Bond Like No Other
by Gleekin4Life
Summary: AU: Werewolf!Blaine - Blaine was going into his third year of being "Frozen", he hated it. He hated the way people gave him pittying looks bcause he hadn't found his mate but will this all change when he meets a boy at the lake? Possible M-preg
1. Run

**Hello, everyone! So I've recently fallen in love with WereWolf!Klaine and I decied why not try and write for it? So this is my attempt at it and I've gotten prety serious about this story so I really hope you like it, leave a review if you do and if you've got any questions leave them in the review and I'll try to answer them! **

**Warning: Very AU, Werewolf!Blaine, will probably end as a M-preg.**

**Summary: Blaine was going into his third year of being "Frozen", he hated it. He hated the way people gave him pittying looks bcause he hadn't found his mate but will this all change when he meets a boy at the lake? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**A Bond Like No Other**

**Chapter 1- Run**

He knew how long he'd been like this, he didn't need the constant reminder from his friends and family and he didn't need the looks of pity from the pack and their family members. He knew how long he could be stuck like this if his mate didn't turn up sin, he knew everything about his current predicament, every-fucking-thing! He had tried dating people from the town but no one them had that spark that you were meant to feel when you met your mate. He was starting to get desperate, he wanted. No he need to feel that spark. He needed to find his mate, and soon.

Blaine shook his head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about this, he needed to focus. His father already though he was uncapable of finding his mate, Blaine didn't want him to think he was also uncapable of leading a pack. His father was always finding thngs wrong with Blaine, it wasn't Blaine's fault he was the only pup that survived out of his litter, it wasn't his fault that he, the runt was the one to survie and it certainly wasn't his fault that he hadn't found his mate yet! It wasn't rare that a wolf's age was frozen because of a lack of mate- okay maybe it was but either way it wasn't his fault!

Suddenly a voice interrupted his train of though,

_Blaine! It will be your fault if we get spotted because we're too close to the forrest edge! Give the order to move inwards! _

Blaine turned his head slightly to see his Beta, Wes giving him a sharp look. He had been the one who had sent the thought to Blaine. Blaine turned his attention to the area around him, he had been looking where he was going but now he saw things clearly. He could see see cars on the road near the forrest, if he could see them as well as he could then they most likely could see the pack as well.

_guys! Go deeper into the woods! _

Blaine commanded through their inter-linked thoughts. Blaine gave a sigh of relief as he saw the pack of wolves turn and move towards the heart of the forrest. At least the pack actually listened to his commands and carried them out, that gave hime hope. If his father knew how well the pack responded to him then maybe for once he might be proud.

When Blaine and the pack returned from their run they were greeted with the sight of their Alpha, Gregory Anderson and their Beta, Sameul Montgomery. Blaine and Wes' fathers were Alpha and Beta which meant that Blaine and Wes would be Alpha and Beta after their fathers passed. With werewolves power wasn't earned it was inherited. Blaine's father was the definition of tough love. He was cold and cruel but there had been times in the past where he'd shown warmth to members of the pack. Gregory didn't always think with his head like an Alpha should, no Gregory was more of a muscle man, which many people would probably guess after looking at him, he was a tall manand was very well built. Even in wolf form you could see the strong muscles underneath the dark black fur. Wes' father, Sameul was the complete opposite of his Alpha. He was smaller but had just as much muscle but he was also calm. Sameul always had a plesant look about him, he always spoke in a softer tone. He was definatly the barins of the pair, he always thought through his Alphas plans and could easily spot a fault in them. Sameul was the perfect Beta for Gregory, he balanced Gregory's personality well. But as a wolf of a lower rank, it was still extremely scary to see the pair looking at you and your pack. Blaine locked eyes with his father and literally began to shake in his fur. If his father had said he had failed this simple task, he would be seen as laughing stock of the pack, no one would take any of his orders seriously! Blaine shifter quickly before picking up a pair of boxers and trousers from the pile that lay on the ground waiting for the pack. The rest of the pack stood still behind him, their thoughts dull murmers due to his current human state.

"Blaine." His father addressed him in a cold voice. " What went wrong?" Of course his father didn't care if Blaine had been the perfect Alpha while on the run, oh no, his father wanted to know his faults and if none were said he would find one, it was how his father operated.

"Puck and Dave had a small fight and-" Blaine's voice was scratchy due to his recent shift, his father was quick to cut him off though.

"What was the fight about?" His father asked coldly

"Mates." Blaine saw his father wince at the word, it was a sore topic. Having two of age and un-mated wolves in a pack was not good. It showed weakness, something his father did not like. "Also I allowed the pack a little too close to the border but Wes caught me." Blaine saw Sameul give a warm smile to a dark brown wolf which was Wes. It was a proud smile, Blaine wished that he could do something to recieve a smile like that from his father. Blaine's attention was pulled when he saw his father whisper something into Sameul's ear. Sameul was quick to shake his head before whispering soemthing back. Blaine turned around to see the faces of the pack who he knew could hear what was being said due to their wolf form, from the looks of things what was being said wasn't good.

"Why did you allow the pack to go near the edge of the forrest? You could of been easily spotted. How easy do you think it would be to explain to a civilain why there were a group of oversized wolves wondering the forrests of Ohio? What had you so occupied Blaine?" His father asked giving him a degrading look. Blaine mumbled in reply. "What was that?"

"I just wasn't paying attention." Blaine repeated, He could see the anger and annoyance bubbling in his father's head.

"Blaine Anderson! Do have any idea what damage 'Not paying attention' can do? It can-" His fathe was cut off by Sameul,

"Calm down, Greg! For Godsakes! He's just a kid his mind is going to wander off every now and then but the good thing is, Wes caught his mistake and Blaine was then able to bring the pack inwards. God! I remember you're second run with the pack! You nearly led us on to the highway!" Sameul was stopped by the look Greg was giving him, a few quiet howls of laughter could be heard from the pack.

"Alright, alright. It could of been better but for a second run it was fine." His father said before turning and walking towards the large mainson. Samel offered a small smile then followed his Alpha's lead. Blaine's shoul;ders quickly relaxed as he saw his father disappear into the house. He heard a few of the pack shift and ask if they could leave to which Blaine just nodded.

Blaine felt a hand on his should, he turned to see Wes and David. Their faces were ones of sympathy, they knew all Blaine wanted was some decent feedback from his father that wasn't prompted.

"Lake?" Blaine asked simply, the pair nodded and walked either side of Blaine back towards the forrest before the trio shifted and started to sprint.

The Lake was a small haven for Blaine. He always came here when he was upset, annoyed, angry or just bored. The lake itself was pretty much like any other liek you could find but the surrounding area helped in it's beauty. The trees surrounding the Lake acted as proctetion, hiding away this place but their leaves were always so green and colourful. Flowers lay around the edge of the lake creating a floral display that could challenage any at a garden show and when the sun hit the water at just the right angle shades of green, blue and gray would bounce into the area. What Blaine loved most about this area was that it was so hard to find. He, Wes and David had discovered this tiny oasis a few years ago. After their first visit theyhad trouble finding it again but soon the route to the lake was second nature for the boys.

The lake was enclosed deep in the forrest so there were no worries of cars passing by and people seeing them shift and if three werewolves have trouble finding this place then it was unlikely an average human would find it, right? Wrong. When they arrived the first thing they saw was a boy about their age perched in a tree over looking the water. In his hands were what seemed to be a sketch book and a pencil, he would look out to the water, his hands making quick movements on the paper as he did. From what Blaine could see this boy was a little taller than himself in human form, had pale, smooth skin, warm chestnut hair and had eyes that caught the light perfectly. This boy was beautiful.

**That was the first chapter, I hope you liked it, please let me know your thoughts in a review! I'm currently writing Chapter 2 and I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week. Updating on this will be quite irregular because of school. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Sketchy Meetings

**First off I'd like to thank everyone who Alerted and Favourited this story! And secondly I worked almost all night on the second chapter so I really hope you guys like it. Please review letting me know what you think so far! **

**Warning: Very AU, Werewolf!Blaine, will probably end as a M-preg.**

**Summary: Blaine was going into his third year of being "Frozen", he hated it. He hated the way people gave him pittying looks bcause he hadn't found his mate but will this all change when he meets a boy at the lake?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A Bond Like No Other**

**Chapter 2- Sketchy Meetings**

If someone told you that Kurt Hummel frequently spent his free time in the woods, you wouldn't believe them, would you? You wouldn't believe them because Kurt Hummel is obsessive with his fashion, he know the latest trends before anyone else and he was able to create fashion masterpieces from run down bits of cloth and Kurt Hummel defiantly hates getting dirt on to his clothes, right? Well for the most part you'd be right , Kurt loved his fashion and hated his clothes getting dirty but if getting his clothes dirty gave him a view like this then he'd let his outfit get caked in mud Any day. It maybe hard to believe but Kurt loved coming into these Forrest. Each part of it was significantly different which is why whenever Kurt felt down or stressed or even just felt bored he would grab his sketch book and a few sharpened pencils and just wander the forest till he found something new. Today he'd found his favourite spot so far. It was so vibrant and colourful. He knew that he'd have to come back here one day with his paints because there were things about this place that he just couldn't capture with just simple shading. This place was magnificent, breath-taking and almost...magical.

Kurt looked out to the water again and as he did he quickly etched out the soft ripples of the water on to his pad. He smiled as he saw the light catch a few of the ripples causing them to reflect blues and greens out. Kurt felt like jumping with excitement, he couldn't wait to paint this! It would be a challenge yes but he could see the end product now, water colour paints would allow Kurt to get the right shade of green for the tree tops and he could let the colours bleed into each other creating the perfect image of the water, he just couldn't wait to start on it!

Kurt sighed happily as he continued to sketch, he would remember this place, it was slap bang in the middle of woods, not to hard to find again but just in case he forgot he had sketched a quick map of his way here. As Kurt was adding the finishing touches to one of the flower beds around the water edge he heard a branch break, this wasn't what caught his attention, he heard branches break every time he came into this forest, it's a forest, he's surrounding by woodland creatures, he'd be worried if he didn't hear any branches break! No what caught his attention was the low growl that followed after the sound of the twig cracking in two. Kurt snapped his head round then froze. Standing there were three wolves but these weren't average sized wolves, no these looked to be about double the size of a regular wolf. The one of the far left of the group was the largest wolf which was a deep chocolate brown colour, the one on the far right was a very dark brown and was slightly smaller that the chocolate wolf. Both of these wolves had muddy brown eyes but the one in the middle had black slightly curly fur, it's eyes were a colour Kurt couldn't exactly put a name to, he continued to stare at them and decided that they were a mixture of hazel and gold. The middle wolf may of been the smallest but it look as if it were the leader of the group.

The wolves were beautiful and Kurt was itching to just flip over the page of his pad and start drawing the trio but he didn't want his movements to startle the creatures into thinking he was going to hurt them. Kurt wasn't exactly scared by these creatures, he was more intrigued. The middle wolf cocked his head, never letting his eyes move from Kurt, after a few seconds the other wolves moved towards the tree Kurt was perched in and then began to pace around the base. A wave of panic washed over Kurt as he watched the pair of wolves. He slowly pulled his legs further towards his body as a form of protection and as if understanding Kurt's movements the hazel eyed wolf shook with what Kurt assumed and hoped to be laughter, the wolf then darted away. Kurt gave a small sigh of relief, two wolves were better than three, right?

A few minutes went by and the remaining wolves had not left. They were still at the base of the tree pacing, the only time they bothered to look at Kurt was when he moved about the branch as if he were about to flee. Kurt sensed he would be stuck for a while so he turned to a fresh page and started to outline the hazel eyed wolf, occasionally glancing at the other two wolves to use them as a guideline. It was almost fifteen minutes later when Kurt was halfway through shading the face of the wolf when he heard a rustle of the bushes a few feet away, he turned to see his wolf running towards the tree he was perched in. Kurt scoffed, this wasn't HIS wolf, it was A wolf, it was a wild beast!

The wolves that had been waiting at the base of the tree gave Kurt a look which he translated to "Get down here now or we will eat you." Kurt clambered down and stood awkwardly in front of the black furred wolf, the wolf gave Kurt a look that was what seemed to be a smile, could animals smile?

The black wolf dropped the rabbit it had been holding in it's mouth in the space between Kurt and itself. It then nudged the dead animal towards Kurt's feet. Kurt looked down at the rabbit, confused on why this had been presented to him, what was he going to do with a dead rabbit? He then looked at the wolf who was looking at him hopefully. He continued to look between the wolf and the rabbit trying to decide what the wolf wanted him to do with it. Kurt sighed, what he was about to do was utterly mental but it was worth a shot,

"Want me to throw it for you? You know like fetch?" Kurt asked the wolf, he knew the wolf wouldn't reply to him but he was stumped. He looked at the wolf and saw it was giving him an amused look but it shook it's head. So it understood what Kurt was saying, that was good, right? What was he even thinking, he shouldn't be thinking about what the wolf wanted him to do, he should be looking for a way to run away without being eaten alive! Kurt tried to force himself to think of a way but he just couldn't, His thoughts were continuously pulled back to the wolf and the damn dead rabbit in front of him. Kurt guessed he had been submerged in his thoughts for too long when he heard an annoyed growl erupt from the dark brown wolf. This caused Kurt to quickly try to guess again, "Want me to... have it?" It was a long shot asking this but from the reaction he got, he was right. Kurt bent down and tenderly picked the rabbit up by the scruff of it's neck, careful not to let it touch his clothes. "Thanks...I guess." The wolf gave him a look which Kurt really hoped was one of happiness. The wolf moved forward and nudged it's snout into Kurt's hand causing his grip on the rabbit to loosen. The wolf looked up and stared into Kurt's eyes and held his gaze but suddenly the wolf turned it's head slightly and gently bit Kurt's hand. Not enough ot cause it to bleed but enough to create a red and bruising mark. Kurt jumped away, dropping the rabbit and clutched his hand, giving the wolf a hurt look. The wolf returned his gaze with an almost apologetic glance. What suprised Kurt the most out of this whole situation was that when the wolf approached him again, he didn't back off, he just let the wolf lick his hand.

After the wolf had cleaned Kurt's wound it turned away and ran away, the other two following it's lead. Kurt stared after them and then at his hand, he had just been bitten by a wolf but he was _Happy_ about it. Something was definatly different about those wolves, the way they had reacted to him, it made them seem almost... _human..._

* * *

><p>Blaine smirked as he lay on his bed. He had met his mate. True he didn't know his mate's name but the connection had been formed and his mate was marked. Blaine was happy and he could feel that his mate was happy to.<p>

**That's the second chapter, please let me know what you thought of it in a review. they are much appreciated. **


	3. Fuzzy Feelings

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! I will admit this chapter isn't my best, but I still hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think. **

**Warning: Very AU, Werewolf!Blaine, will probably end as a M-preg.**

**Summary: Blaine was going into his third year of being "Frozen", he hated it. He hated the way people gave him pittying looks bcause he hadn't found his mate but will this all change when he meets a boy at the lake?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A Bond Like No Other**

**Chapter 3 - Fuzzy feelings**

It had been a week since Blaine had first met his mate and he was desperate to see him again but everytime he had gone to the lake the beautiful boy hadn't been there. He had also started to grow impatient and annoyed aboutn not seeing the boy, he could feel when his mate was happy but he hated knowing he wasn't the thing that had made him happy and when he could feel his mate was upset he could do nothing to cheer him up, it was stressful.

Blaine knew he was starting to take his desparation and annoyance out on the pack but he just couldn't help himself. The whole pack bar himself and Dave had mates living with them on the Anderson property, they didn't have to worry about not seeing their mates for long periods of time while Blaine did. They could see what was causing their mates sadness while Blaine couldn't. He was sick of seeing mates flaunting their love in front of him while he only had a mental image of his mate to love, Blaine did feel annoyed at himself when he snapped at mates who were just doing what was natural but he still couldn't stop himself.

Blaine sighed calmly as he felt a wave of emotion that was not his own pass over him. His mate was currently happy, Blaine wished he could feel the other little emotions his mate felt but he couldn't due to the fact that he and his mate hadn't completed the mating process, so the connection between them was weak at the moment. Having a weak link meant Blaine could only feel his mates more powerful and dominating emotions and vice versa.

A few minutes later when Blaine was trying to find a pair of clean jeans, he felt another wave of emotion. This emotion didn't cause Blaine to sigh, it made him want to curl up and cry. Dissapointment. Somehow Blaine knew he was the one that had caused this. To dissapoint your mate is one of the worst things you can do as a werewolf. You were meant to protect, care and cherish your mate and dissapointment from them meant you had failed.

Blaine didn't know where he was running to, he was just letting his instincts lead him. As he reached the entrance to the forest he started to strip so he could shift, this wasn't twilight where your clothes magically dissapear as you shift. After he had striped he shifted at a fast and uncomfortable speed. The wave of dissapointment had passed but it had left a deep mark of Blaine's concious and the thought of it only caused Blaine to run faster. He was starting to panic, where were his legs taking him?

When Blaine finally slowed down, he realised he was by the lake, he took himself here? But Why? Blaine spun around looking for a reason to be here, the ground showed nothing. He looked up to the sky, hoping for something to show him why he hasd led himself here and that's when he saw him. His mate. His mate was sitting in the same tree that he'd been in when they had first met. The boy was currently furiously sketching something and hadn't yet noticed Blaine's presence. Blaine smiled internally, his mate was beautiful. His skin was soft and smooth, his hair was a warm chestnut brown and it had looked so soft and perfectly styled and his amtes eyes were gorgeous, they radiated a mixture of colours, each time you looked at them they were ever so lsightly different than the time before.

It had been a few minutes since Blaine had first arrived and his mate still hadn't looked up from his sketching. As much as Blaine enjoyed staring at his mate he wanted some attention from the male in the tree. Blaine grumbled, hoping for his amte to hear, if the boy had heard he showed no sign that he did. Blaine grumbled again a little louder but still nothing. This time Blaine growled loudly and gave a small howl, this caught his mate by surpise. The boy jumped and lost his balance, his sketch pad dropped from his lap and feel to the ground, his mate grabbed branches around him to stop himself from falling. Blaine had lurched forward when he saw his mate almost fall but settled himself when he saw his mate catch his balance again. He then walked over to the notebook and nudged it slightly so he could see the picture on the page that the book had fallen open to. Blaine's jaw went slack, it was him, him in his wolf form. It was stunning, it made Blaine want to jump for joy, his mate was drawing him! Blaine saw at the bootom of the page was some writing, the first part said _My Wolf_ then beneath that was a neat scribble which Blaine guessed was his mates signature, from what he could make out his mate's first name was _Kurt. _He looked up to see _Kurt_ climbing down the tree, the name defineatly suited the face.

"Oh please don't look at that. That's probably the worst out of the bunch." _Kurt_ said. Bunch huh? His mate thought about him enough to draw a bunch of pictures of him, his mate thought about him as much as Blaine thought about his mate.

"As weird as it sounds, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Oh God, I can't believe I introduced myself to an animal!" Kurt said shaking his head. Blaine was frustrated, he wanted to shift so he could actually talk to Kurt but at this point it would cause a lot of problems.

"You know what's weird?" Kurt asked, Blaine cocked his head a gesture for Kurt to go on. "I guess that means you want me to go on?" Blaine nodded, "Alright, what's weird is that I haven't been able to get you off my mind and all week I've been trying to find this lake again hoping I'd see your furry wolf butt here, then when I finally found it, you weren't here and I was actaully dissapointed! But that's not the strangest part, I get these weird feelings that aren't mine and whenever I get them I just picture you. God I sound like a mental patient, don't I?" Blaine laughed and shook his head, Kurt had been dissapointed because Blaine hadn't been there, this was amazing. "You know, when you act like you understand me, it makes you seem kind of human." Blaine laughed, that sentance held so much irony. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Kurt moved so that he was sitting with his back against the tree, Blaine then moved so he was laying next to him with his head on Kurt's leg.

It was nearly half an hour before Kurt spoke again, the silence had been nice but Blaine like the sound of Kurt's velvet voice.

"I'm going to go now becuase I rpmoised my Dad I'd only be out for a couple hours and I really need to go bac to a world where normal people don't talk to wolves. So I don't really know how to end this, I guess bye?" Blaine gave Kurt his best sad look hoping it would make Kurt stay but it didn't work so he followed Kurt to the edge of the forest while recieving a few cnfused looks from the beautiful boy nothing was said.

When Blaine got home, he logged on to his computer and quickly typed in Kurt's name into the google search bar but when the results came up he saw that they ranged from suppodedly famous Kurt Hummel's to Kurt Hummel's in London. Blaine added Ohio to the end of his search to narrow down the list. The first two results were facebook pages, one was the a profile for Kurt. E. Hummel the other was a group page for McKinley High New Directions. He recognised the groups name, he'd heard Puck and Rory talk about the group with Will a few times but he would then normally tune because he didn't really think it was too important. Blaine saw on the member list the name Kurt. E Hummel, the name was the same as the one that had come up on his search results. So Kurt went to McKinley?

**I hoped you liked it even though it was really just a filler chapter. Updating won't be very consistent from now on because I'll be back at school and I might be too swamped with homework to write up chapters but I promise I'll try and update at least every few weeks. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
